


Furious Three

by Dezee_Mils



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Geniuses, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: It is a walking stereotype that black fathers don't stick around, leaving their baby momma's to struggle to bring up their kids without them. It laughable, honestly.Dominic, Damian, and Donna never had a dad. Hell, their mother didn't even stick around to raise the triplets. Thick as thieves as children, they grew apart as adults. The only thing that could call them back home was a death of a parent. And only one was alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. The prologue is a bit of a mess. It's 100% exposition up to the point the story starts. I didn't know how to break it up without it being tedious, so I said screw it and just wrote it all out.

Leah Lewis was a widow of about 6 years now. Her husband Jimmy died of cancer, leaving her alone in her Richmond apartment. They had one son, Little Jimmy, who isn’t so little anymore. He was married with a wife and 4 kids and lived up in Chicago. They’d visit her 2 bedroom apartment for Christmas and Easter and visit her old Catholic church to humour her.  It wasn’t much of a life since Jimmy died. They had been together since the 50’s and had little Jimmy soon after. They marched with MLK with their son on their shoulders. But he had died quickly after the first grandchild was born, leaving her aching for love, even as her grandchildren came one after the other. But at least they were safe. Jimmy’s great granddaddy had been an old slave owner from one of the Carolinas. More liberal has he took one of his slaves as a wife and freed his children. After the civil rights passed, a small fortune found itself into Jimmy’s hands as he was the eldest great-grandson of this old white dude. He was able to buy them a whole building to manage, sent their son to college and set them up real nice for retirement. Which later melted into medical bills, leaving Leah working part-time at the grocery store in order to keep their building. Which she thought was rather safe until she heard a gunshot the next floor up.

Three crying babies were heard next wailing from all over the building. Leah went in to see what happened and found a woman dead on the ground with a hole in her head. She barely registered the pistol in the dead woman’s hand as she followed the cries of the newly orphaned babies. Knowing the former tenant was beaten up looking white woman, she was slightly surprised to see three little brown babies all snuggled into a shopping cart with a blanket inside.  They looked to be nearly 18 months, considering the fact they were all standing at the gate. Leah turned on the light to better see the three little ones. All three just had diapers on and they smelt ripe. She was saddened to see a couple diapers boxes, near empathy, and no real clothes anywhere for the babies. She went to pick up onto hopefully change them. To her surprise, it was a little girl.

“Hiya there princess. Let me try to clean you up.” WHich seemed easier said than done. It has been nearly 40 years since she last changed a babies diaper, let alone a little girl as wiggly as this one.  “Now now, sweetheart.” It took her longer than she’d like to change her, but she managed and placed her back in the crib and picked up another one. He was a shy little thing, still blubbering with sobs as she quickly changed him without a fuss. The last babe, a hefty boy and the biggest of the three, quickly reached for her, ready to have his diaper changed. He had stopped crying like his sister, but instead cooed at Leah, reaching for her hair, trying to play. The three seemed rather content, allowing her to roll them out of the room and downstairs to the office, where she had a landline installed. She had called to police and waited with the baby downstairs until a few squad cars and ambulances showed up. She told the officers what she had seen and what apartment the woman laid dead in. She was reluctant to leave the babies when she was questioned, but they were kept in sight as they were checked by the emts.

“You’re the owner of this complex, Ms Lewis?” The cop was middle-aged, fat and white, tired and was probably near the end of his shift before she called in.

“Yes Sir, my husband and I have run it together for nearly 30 years. He left it to me when he died a few years ago. It’s hard work. But most the tenets here are older retired couples or young ones with a few kids.”

“The victim, Ms Louisa James. She long has she lived here? Did she live alone?”

“Ms James was a lovely lady. She ain’t been here long. Barely a year. But I didn’t know about her babies. She was no spring chicken and looked closer to 40 than 30. She didn’t have a husband to speak of, so I wasn’t expecting 3 little babies crying for her.”

“Did you notice anything odd about Ms James the last few days?”

“I barely even knew she lived here. I barely see my tenants unless it’s rent day or they come into the grocery store where I work in. The buildings old. It’s hard to keep up with repairs. Especially now since my Jimmy passed. Between repairs and hiring the workers, I’m losing more than I’m making. So when Ms James walked in with a deposit and first and last month's rent, I took it gladly and didn’t think to bother her.” The officer had trouble keeping up with her fast talking and trying to find what was actually relevant to his question. The officer questioning had reread his notes and took a breath, preparing himself for his next question before another officer came over and whispered in his ear.

“Well, I’m sorry to have bothered with the questions, look like Ms James killed herself.”

“That’s mighty fine, but what are we gonna do about the babies?”

“I don’t know, probably go into the system or-”

“They be 3 black babies in the system. Are you trying to turn them into criminals? No. I’ll take em. Do some digging or whatever and see if they momma had family or something. Maybe try to find they daddy. Until then, there is no way in hell I’m letting them go into foster care.” The officers seemed too shaken to have argued with her. She asked if they should help her get them upstairs to her apartment before she let them go for the night, not before making them a quick sandwich for their troubles. She had put the babies all into her dresser drawers just like her mom did with her and before long, they all had passed out.

She asked off work from the grocery store for a week while she waited to hear back from the police. The three were all sweet little things, all keeping each other in check, which made taking care of these three a million times easier than when she took care of her one. Nearly 5 days after Ms James had been found dead, the Police station had called back, stating that Ms James had no living family that could take the children, nor had they found the identity of the father as all three of their birth certificates were left blank. But they did now have names. Donna was the little girl, Dominic was the big boy and Damien was the small boy. They didn’t give her the birth order, just November 5th, 1988 was their birthdate. After that, they didn’t contact her. Child protection services never followed up. They just, let her be. 

They all were left alone for a long time. The children were watched by a small summer daycare that was run by some of the teenage girls who lived in the building. When fall starts and the girls and older kids went to school, Leah’s close friends and neighbours, the Malcolms, watch the three until summer came again and they were enrolled in 4-year-old kindergarten. Her son was torn between feeling angry and feeling blessed that his mother took in a random dead girl’s children. But the moment he met them, he fell in love with them. That and his own children loved their new cousins. Once the three were placed in school, they accelerated. They learned to read, write and do math at the level an 8-year-old could do before they reached their 5th birthday. So by 8, their intelligence was that that again doubled their age. Their elementary school wanted to have them skip middle school altogether. But Leah had none of this and made them go to middle school with their peers. She didn’t think those kids needed to be bullied for being 10-year-olds in high school. 

Her way did not go as planned.

The first day of their freshman year, Donna got into a fight with a senior star quarterback who pushed Damien into a locker. Dom tried to keep Donna from killing the boy but ended up getting reprimanded as well. All three got expelled on the first day. Leah who was pushing 70 and was diagnosed with cancer the month before they started. When she walked into the principal's office, already looking sickly and old, the violent offence was not put on their records so that they maybe could transfer. Instead, Leah had to sell the building (luckily to one of the daycare girls, so she knew it would be safe) and move up to Chicago with the now widowed Little Jimmy, who had lost his wife at the same age Leah had lost her husband. With his children out of the house, the three was abe to stay with him, he even got them into the private school he had sent his children. 

The three did well in the bigger city, Damien got into computers, was able to open up a club at school and had a job at a local computer repair place. Dom was thrown into sports, he picked up everything thrown at him like he as made for him. Football, basketball, wrestling, swimming. Everything. He was drawn to MMA, using that to stay fit through his few short off seasons. He was on the path for a full athletic scholarship. He had plenty of friends and was sociable and popular and a favourite of the ladies. Leah hadn’t skimped on the fanatics when she gave him the sex talk, whilst sat inside the church, being vivid in the repercussions of premarital sex.

Then there was Donna. Donna who caused the most trouble. She was always quicker to anger than her brothers. The fear of God could not touch her, no matter how many times Leah made her pray. She stole. Everything. Anything she wants she takes. It started small, with candy bars or bottles of soda. But soon it escalated into computers and clothes. Jimmy was a senior officer at the local precinct. Many a time he had been fortunate to grab Donna before she was put through the system. But not before he’d tell Leah. Leah, who would try er best to give the child a tongue lashing from behind an oxygen mask. Seeing her adoptive mother just angered Donna more. She’d always reason with that she stole because they had no money. They had no money because they were paying for all of Leah’s treatments. NOt realizing what he said, Leah was asked to be taken off Chemo and allowed God to do his healing. It was against everyone in this houses option. But Leah didn’t want to derive her kids of a good life. 

So, Donna took to breaking into hospitals. And she got good at it too. She was able to give her mother the care she couldn’t afford in the comfort of her own home.  All under Jimmy’s nose too. Dom and Damien couldn’t fight her on it. Hell, they started helping her in her hospital heist. But once their mother was taken care of, they became more ambitious. They started breaking into car dealerships and reselling the cars to unsavoury people. They stole jewels and diamonds and resold to the highest bidder. They hacked into banks, drained the assets. They thought it was all fun. They never kept much more than what kept the lights on. They were able to all graduate on high honours 2 years early, the boys all accepted into some of the most prestigious colleges across the nation. But they all denied them. 

Leah was old. N0 matter what treatment they tried, cancer kept spreading. Jimmy couldn’t take care of her by himself, and the three all knew he could support her by himself. But Leah was adamant. She told them to all pick a school, or she’d pick one for them. They all went to MIT. As the mini-geniuses they are, they were able to receive their 1st degree within a year. A Masters by 2 and their 1st doctorate by 4. Or at least, one did. Once on the east coast, with many more big cities to loot, Donna left school when she was 18. Her brother’s tried to keep her there. But that only made her go into hiding. Dominic had had enough of his sister’s childish antics. But finally relinquished from having to be her protector, he needed someone to protect. After their 18th birthday, Dom finished his masters and was able to enlist in the US army. What he did, or where he went was beyond his family. But it’s what he wanted. So no one could fight him on it. Damien was the only one to stay in school. Without his sibling there to stress him out, he was able to acquire 4 PHD’s by the time he was 22. He was recruited by Stark Industries after his 4th PHD to work in their design sector. He declined the offer.  He, in fact, declined every employment offer given to him. Instead, he moved back to Chicago and opened his own computer store. 

The three never saw each other for 8 years. Did Dom sometimes stop in to see Leah? Of course. But he never saw his brother. Did Donna randomly send them all gifts without return addresses and foreign postage. Most definitely. But nothing brought them back together like the death of their father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a warning, the Names before passages are just who is speaking in 1st person. That's all.

 

**_Damien-Washington D.C._ **

 

“Listen, Ma, It’s not broken. You’re just pressing random buttons. It’s a blue bottom. It’s the only blue bottom. Hit that with your finger tip.” I could hear her struggling through the earpiece. 

“Damien Joseph, Imma tell ya, there's no blue button. I wanna see you. Just come ova. I’ll order that virgin food.” I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face.

“Ma, no. It’s Vegan. Not virgin.” But he accepted defeat and backed up his laptop and grabbed his coat. Getting Ma to facetime will not happen.

“Whatever. My baby boy is both. I get ova what I say and come here. Your mother is lonely. Jimmy is a dick” I shook my head, knowing full well that if she saw it, she’ll flick my ear. 

“No, Ma. Jimmy is on vacation with Kim remember.” She scoffed.

“I know. That gold digging bitch. She’s younger than you! What is she doing with a man my Jimmy’s age.” I had to help my sign in. This was only going to get worse. 

It was approximately 37 steps from my desk to Ma's apartment. I planned that out because she didn’t want me to be too far away when I worked. Now that Jimmy remarried, she’s even more clingy with me. She feels like her children are abandoning her.

“I know Ma. Just order what you want from the Vegan place. I’m 12 steps away.” I hadn't been paying attention to what she’s been saying. But he knows the gist. Kim is a bitch was taking Jimmy away. God, when would Dom call? I hope Don is being safe. Oh but her baby DJ is just fine. NO worries about him. Just about Dom and Don.

When I entered her apartment, she was still staring at her phone. Her cataracts have gotten bad, she can barely tell milk from water. But damn she’ll never let you know she’s almost 80.

“DJ? Oh, baby. Come here. Another letter came for you.” I sat next to her n the couch and She handed over a big packet, Dark navy blue with a silver pendant with the word SHIELD all over it. 

“IS it important?”

“Nah. Just that big building in the river is trying to hire me still.” She reached over and pulled me to her chest.

“Oh, DJ. my smart boy. Look at you!”

“I’m not taking it, Ma. We’ve talked about this.”

“We’ve also talked about whether we prefer watching Dr Phil at 6 or 6:30 at night. It doesn’t mean that we didn’t still say screw it and watch it at 5 pm!”

“I knew you were watching it without me!”

“Honey, that is besides the point. I know we don’t know who the hell came first outta you three. I know you love your mama. I love you too. But you shouldn’t be wasting your life taking care of me. You’re too young to be doing this. You need to make a life for yourself. It is a miracle this damn cancer hasn’t take me yet. But sometimes I see Jesus in the morning, checking if it’s my time yet. But I wave him off. Saying ‘I’ve gotta get my boy off into the world doing something’. He always looks sad, ya know. He tells me that my Jimmy has been waiting near 30 years for me up in heaven. But being the beautiful good man my Jimmy is, he’ll wait however long it takes. But honey, I don’t want to wait forever. I miss my husband. So you need to get your shit together. Go down to that fancy building and get that job. It’ll let your mama rest better knowing that her babes are all taken care of. Now. I want some spaghetti with meatless balls.”

  
  


**Donna-Somewhere in the Indian Ocean**

“Yo, yo, ho! It’s a pirate's life for me.” I sang but hurts when I felt the cool metal of a gun pressed against my spine.

“That’s a little ironic, isn’t it?” A voice from behind me murmured into my ear.  “What are you doing here, you aren't with Bartoc, nor are you SHIELD. Who do you work for?”

“Always the same questions.Who are you? WHo do you work for? What do you want? No one asks me how my day is, or if I slept well the night before.” A hand wrapped itself around my neck and pulled me backwards. God, if I wasn’t practicing for a limbo competition, I might of fallen on my ass.

“Fine. How are you?” She was a pretty little redhead, the girl who had me bent backwards with her gun to my chest. I gave her a smile.

“Oh it’ delightful. This morning I had some delicious oatmeal, sliced up some bananas in it. Oh and this expresso, you have to try it. Just one sip and you're all-” She rolled her eyes as I rambled. SO I took the second distraction to reach for her legs and pull them out from under her, quickly rolling on top of her. WHich didn’t work well because she threw a le around my neck, pinning me between her thighs.

“C’mon, kid. Really? Don’t be sloppy.” The scratch of her walkie caught her attention as she listened to her officer, I again, tried to make the most of it. I stood up with her still around my neck and threw her against a wall. She started raining punches down on my head, but I blocked them long enough to flip off the end of the walkway she caught me on. She panicked and let go of me, clinging to the railing. I just landed on the level below us and darted off as she opened fire. I couldn’t help the laugh that fell from my mouth as I run away from the gunfire. 

It was fun. This was fun. This life. Danger, death, kicking people's asses because they're just horrible people. This is fun.

What is not fun is running into a wall, 6 feet tall made of rock-hard muscles and reeks of righteous patriotism. 

I barely had time to look up before I was bearhugged into this hard chest, that smelt of man and sweat and gunpowder and yummy.

“I caught her Romanoff. Get on deck for extraction.” This bull of a man was able to shift my entire body into the captivity of his left arm, while he fashioned cuff around my wrist with his now free hand. By this time i was able to gaze up at my new capture...Which was Captain Freaking America. Holy shit, he’s hotter up close. He looks like a greek sculpture brought to life. And right now I was all close in his arms. I didn’t want to leave these big biceps of his, so naturally I let my legs give out and had him catch me, picking me up and crawling me to his chest.

“What did you do to her, Nat?” The red head had come up o u by then and looked at me. 

“Oh she did nothing, Mr. Captain Hotness. I was capture by Bartok and his men and they were using me to find these files they wanted. I’m the best hacker in this hemisphere. They were going to kill me if I didn’t help them.” I snuggled closer to his chest. “And now Captain America has saved me from their evil clutches.”

“Bullshit. Then why were you below deck, far from Bartok in the control room?” Romanoff spit.

“If the front door is locked, Used the unlocked side door.” I giggled at that. I just pulled it out of my ass.” Oh, I am feeling faint. I might just…” ANd with that, I fell asleep in Captain Assmerica’s arms. 

  
  


**_Dominic- Location Undisclosed_ **

 

“Sergeant Major Lewis, you’ve got a call?” I looked up from the map I have been studying for hours and gladly took the call.

“Sergeant Major Dominic Lewis speaking.”

“Hello, Sergent Major. My name is Director Fury of SHIELD.”

“Oh SHIELD. Yeah, I fought with Y’all in New York along with them Avengers.”

“Yes, Sergent Major. The very same. I am calling to notify you that your sister has been located, she was hostage to some French Pirates. The mater of her allegiance is being questioned and we would like you present for the formal investigation.” So, that’s what Donna’s been doing? Consorting with criminals? What a dumbass.

“I would be happy to attend the interrogations, Sir.”

“Brilliant, Agent Hill just landed outside your tent. She will escort you to D.C.”

“I am looking forward to making your acquaintance, Director Fury Sir.”

“As I yours, Sergent Major Lewis.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dominic- Washington DC_ **

 

Agent Hill dropped me off on a Helipad and declared I was to be later escorted down to the interrogation room. Director Fury will meet me there along with the Leaders of the operation that happened to my Sister.

God be good, Donna Louise I swear if you commit some shit like treason I am going to murder you, bring you back like Jesus and let Mama kill you again.

Ever since Iron Man was born, all these creepy dark names starting creeping out of the shadows. Dealing with normal bad people as a norm for me. But dealing with Aliens? That was directed by a God? The world's a hell of a lot more dangerous. Let’s just hope she was on the right side things.

 

“Ah, Sergeant Major Lewis. Alexander Pierce. I do apologise. But Director Fury has been pulled away on urgent matters. I will be overseeing the interrogation today. Agent Natasha Romanoff was the one who first saw your sister. But it was Captain Rogers who finally apprehended her. I just have some questions for you however before I ask her. You’re birth mother, Louisa James yes? Kill herself  May 19, 1994?”This man talked a lot.

“Yes, sir.”

“You and your siblings were taken in by the apartment manager, Leah Lewis.?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now, it says in your records, all three of you have extreme intelligence, perhaps even geniuses. But yet your Adoptive mother did not let you skip ahead.”

“Sir, if SHIELDs records are as good as the Army’s records. You know all of this. What do you actually need to know?”

“Do you possess any information that your sister is a Spy?” I stopped walking at looked at him. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Am I here to witness her interrogation, or to go through mine as well?”

“Oh no. You are not. We have no intel showing that you could be yourself. But just in case your sister unveils some unsavoury facts about your family, let’s just say your brother is here as well.”

“Are you threatening my family, sir.”

“Heavens no. If I was, you’d all be in chains. Now, in here. Your sister will be through that window. Captain Rogers will join you shortly.” In truth, Donna entered the interrogation room before Captain Rogers did. Which he was glad for.

His sister looked good. Healthy, happy. That shit eating grin on her face. She always was so cocky. But how the hell did she get into espionage?

“State your name, alias,  date of birth, country of origin,” A balding man entered the room and hit record on a camera.

“Donna Louise Lewis I.E James. AKA Mockingbird, November 5th, 1988. The United States of America.” Mockingbird?

“Ms Lewis, can you recount the events of yesterday, April 29th.”

“Well, I had woken up approximately 6 am. I made some oatmeal. Slice up some bananas and drank some exquisite espresso. Then my captors came down and fetched me. Telling me I was going to extract a file named tabula rasa or something. My French is rough. They bound my hands and my eyes and lead me onto a helicopter. We landed, I heard gunshots and screams. Someone came and untied me, directed me where I needed to go and I got to work. Only then was I put at risk when a deviously beautiful woman distracted me from my work. Only to drive me into the arms of the only man I’ve ever loved, Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Oh lord, it was love at first bear hug.” Donna began to swoon over the table, acting like a primadonna across the table.

“For Pete's sake.” A voice sounded from behind me. There, standing in just plain jeans and a white t-shirt stood him blushing like a virgin. Captain America. My hero.

“Oh, Captain Rogers, It is an honour to meet you, sir. “ I stood and saluted. “We'll Meet you again. I fought with you at the Battle of New York. You were just brilliant. My siblings and I have watched all of your movies and have all of your cards!” I tried to keep my voice low in volume and level of expression because I didn't want to scare away my hero, oh my lord. Damien is going to be so jealous.

“Sergent Major Lewis, I presume?” He stood up straighter and made himself look bigger, but there was still a blush on his cheeks. Either from my reaction or my sister's retelling, I am not sure. Either way, a Lewis made him blush.

“Dominic, or Dom. My friends call me Dom.”

“Hello, Dom.” He reached to shake my hand. I tried not to shake it to roughly but revel at the moment. “How old are you? You seem very young for a Sergeant Major.”

“I am, Mr Captain Rogers, sir. I am 26. I graduated MIT at 18 with my Law degree and joined the military the same year.”

“Huh, a buddy of mine was 27 when he made Sergeant. That’s pretty impressive, kid.” AN exasperated sigh caught their attention as it looked like Donna wasn't straying from her story.

“That’s your sister?”He asked.

“My one and only. She’s been a thorn in my side since the womb.”

“You’re twins?”

“Triplets, actually. We have another brother, Damien. Freaking genius that kid is. Had 4 PHDs at like, 22. I think he may have like 5 or 6 right now. I don’t know. I stopped asking him about nerd stuff a long time ago. He kept getting all these job offers from Stark Industries, Pym, stuff like that. But he just wanted to own his own computer store.” I’ve gotta stop. I’m rambling. I don’t ramble. Damien rambles.

“Huh.”That’s all he said for a while. We watched as my sister rebutted every question. Denied everything but what they already knew as truth. It was when she started to grow bored is when she stopped the crap.

“Last I checked, I am still a US citizen. Meaning I have my rights. Now, if  I remember, you did not read me my Miranda rights, nor have you told me what you’re holding me for, you must let me go. And yes, I know you have a right to keep me in custody for 24 hours. But I started counting down since Captain Rogers over there put those beefy arms around me. You have approximately 2 minutes to finish your shitty line of questions before you have to let me go, or I will sue the fuck out of your shitty little organisation.” The man looks slightly frightened at her change of character. She looks down at her watch and sighed.

“C’mon Barry. 90 seconds.” The agent was sure to be fired after this interrogations. Which isn’t his fault. Donna knows how to read people. It only took some practice before she learned how to break people.

“30 seconds. Anything? Not even my phone number?” This man Barry started to look through his notes, trying to see if there is anything thing that he would draw from, but a beeping alarm went off on Donna’s phone and she got up and offered him her wrists.

“Tick tock Barry. Before a lawsuit is on your hands.” Barry pressed a button and a guard came in, unlocking the chain from her hands to her waist. She quickly flexed, graceful and agile. She was escorted over to where the Captain and I were standing.

“Oh, Cap’n. I knew you would wait for me!” She ran over and threw her arms around his neck.

“Wow, you know a guy for 24 hours, and that makes you forget about your brother you haven’t seen in 8 years.” Donna quickly realized and gasped, jumping on and pulling me in tight.

“Dommy! Dommy! Dommy! Oh, I’ve missed you so much! I wish I could have visited. But boy do I have stories to tell you! It’s been so exciting. Oh my goodness! Dominic!” Like a damn squirrel, she climbed me, pressing kisses to the top of my head and cheeks.

“Hey Donna, can’t stay outta trouble without me huh?” I pulled her off and had her stand in front of me. She seemed well in the interrogation room. Good, safe, a civilian. She wasn’t a scrappy teen anymore, more hair, skin and bone than anything else. There was power in her now. I was certain that she could give me a run for my money. Her eyes were more knowing. Like she didn’t need to bluff anymore because she knows she doesn't need to. She knows the whole game forwards and backwards before the cards were ever dealt. She knows who would win and who would lose. Who would live and who would die.

Perhaps she is a spy.

“Please, you’ve probably been so square the last decade, you could drop your military career and become a monk or some shit. Change in the camo for a saffron?”

“As long as you trade in those braids for something else. Ma ain’t gonna like that tribal look.” Donna gave me a weird look as she picked up an end of a braid.

“It’s hair, dude. She can get over it.” Before I could reprimand her, she turned back to Captain America, curling her arms around one big bicep.

“Now Steve baby. Since my human rights were encroached on, how about you take me out to lunch as a type of compensation for my..suffering.”

“Ma’am, I don’t think,”

“C’mon Stevie,”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“It is something an old girlfriend called you?” I stepped in and took her hands from around him.

“Don, respect his space.” She pulled away and sneered.

“Such a cockblock Dom.” She pouted and walked into the hallway.

“Don’t worry. She won’t be permitted to leave the floor without you escorting her out.” The captain has said, still slightly flushed by whatever my sister had said to him, for whatever reason.

“Well, I sort of agree with my sister. On the fact that without you, I wouldn’t have been dragged home. I’ll get to see my mother for the first time in almost five years. So, I owe you one. Something my stubborn ass couldn't convince myself to do. Thank you, Captain Rogers.” I held out my hand to shake his.

“Call me Steve.”

 


End file.
